Am I Good Enough?
by TerezaJetBlack
Summary: Takami Shujio is an exceptionally great student with high grades, great in all sports, awesome in music, has a great personality and as a bonus, he has great looks. He must be so happy right? Not really... All the sports he has played loses it's touch once he starts to constantly win. He's bored of all the winning and wants to have a challenge for once.


Takami's POV

Karasuno High School... Will I even like it there? I wonder what the people are like.. Most of all, are they strong in their sports? I stared at all the trophies and medals from sport, academics and music I've gotten since middle school started. Now I'm going into high school, time goes by pretty fast. I dropped on the ground of my bed room and started doing push ups. Then my little brother, Akihiko walked in. "Hey, bro. Dinner's ready." He stated. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming." I said as I got up. I walked down stairs and saw most of family seated. "Yo." I said, sitting next to my elder sister, Lolia. "Takami dear, are you excited?" My mother asked. "Yeah sure." I said sarcastically, playing with my rice. Lolia hit my arm, "Respect your mother!" She said sternly. I sighed, "Okay," I mumbled. "Geez.." I started eating my rice as my family chatted away while I stayed silent. At school, I was a totally different person personality wise. I was more-happy... Of course, none of my friends knew of the person inside myself at home. When I finished, I put my plates in the sink and walked upstairs. I walked towards my elder brother's room and knocked on his door. "Yo, have you eaten dinner?" I asked. He opened the door and he looked like he was in a fight, "Wow, you okay bro?" I asked as I sat on his bed. He nodded and sat on his chair. "You sure? You don't look like it." I said. He just nodded again and I sighed, "Okay, fine Kuroko. I'll be in my room if you need me." And I left.

Next Morning

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I sat up. I sighed still half asleep and got ready for my new school. I walked downstairs as my eyelids threatened to drop. "Yo." I said tiredly to Lolia. "Hey." She replied simply. "Whatcha' doin'?" I asked curiously, sitting on a chair. "Cooking ramen." She replied again blankly. I sighed and patiently waited for Lolia to finish cooking. Akihiko and Kuroko walked downstairs in silence and sat down. Everyone was going to different schools. Lolia was 29 so she had work. Akihiko is 14, 2 years younger than me. Kuroko is 17 and he was going to some school filled with delinquents because he was one himself. I am quite protective of all my siblings, especially Kuroko because he's a delinquent. Lolia finished cooking and we all dug into our meal.

"Bye guys!" I said to my siblings as we went separate ways. I climbed on my motorcycle and put on my helmet that was black and red, the same colours as my bike. My motorcycle didn't look too shabby, honestly I thought it looked cool. I drove off with my jacket flowing through the wind and as I reached the school some girls looked at me, like I was a God. I parked, took off my helmet and the girls looked like they were going to faint. I brushed my fingers through my brown hair and walked towards the school. I got a few stares from some of the girls from the school and even some guys looked at me. Trust me, I don't hate attention but too much of it makes me go crazy. Like-bad crazy. I went into the principles office and got my schedule and got everything sorted out. The bell rang and I ran to class. And I mean I ran. I am quite good at sport-actually scratch that, I'm amazing at sport. I got to my classroom in no time and I entered. Everyone stared at me and the teacher motioned for me to come closer. I did what I was told, "Everybody! This is Shujio Takami! He is a new student." He announced. I bowed, "Please take good care of me." I said smiling angelically. "You can sit next to Hinata over there." He pointed to a short boy with orange hair and I walked over. "Yo. I'm Shujio Takami. Just call me Takami or Taki if you want to." I introduced holding out my fist. "I'm Shouyo Hinata, call me Hinata." He said accepting the fist bump.

After class ended he turned to me. "You play sports?" He asked. "Yeah I guess.. You?" I replied back. "Volleyball."

"Cool, what position?"

"Middle blocker!"

"I'm mainly Wing Spiker."

"Mainly?"

"I play all, but I prefer Wing Spiker."

"Cool! Hey want to join the volleyball team with me?" Hinata asked. I nodded. We both walked out and went towards the gym. We heard the squeaking of shoes and the yells of the members. Suddenly a guy about my height from behind said, "Hey move it." We both turned our heads and Hinata looked surprised, so did the other guy. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Hinata yelled. I stared at them confused. "I remember you, we played against each other last year." The guy replied calmly. "WHY DID YOU COME TO THIS SCHOOL?! I CAME HERE TO BEAT YOU!" Hinata exclaimed. "I'm actually quite surprised that the 'King of the Court' would come to this school." I said, already knowing who he was. "You know who he is?" Hinata looked at me. I shrugged, "Yeah, we've never played against each other though." Kageyama looked at me, "Ah, I know you. People call you the 'All Rounder' correct?" I nodded. "That's me! Though I hate that name.. I'm Shujio Takami, call me Takami or Taki if you want to." I introduced. "I'm Tobio Kageyama." He replied simply. I nodded and shook his hand. "Hello? I'm still here!" Hinata interrupted. "Yeah, yeah." I replied. I walked into the gym with the other two arguing about something stupid. "Nice Tanaka!" I heard a man shout. The man noticed us and walked towards us with the others trailing behind. "Hello! You here to join?" He asked. We all nodded and introduced ourselves. "The 'All Rounder' and 'The King of the Court' is joining us? That's great! Ah, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Daichi Sawamura. Third year and the captain of the boys volleyball team."

Tereza's Note: HIYAAAA sorry it's a little short.. Well I hope you guys like this chappie! Jet Black OUT!


End file.
